Nightmare Conditions
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: After the Battle City finals, one boy has a trouble of dealing a nightmare of his own... The question is: Will the nightmare come to pass or will it swallow him whole?


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and welcome to my next fourth one-shot story, "Nightmare Conditions". Now, before you read this tale, please note that I'm a little offish around this tale... due to circumstances about its tale... for this tale is not what it seems to be. This tale involves a boy that has issues of his own... and yet, with full... over confidence... for this boy couldn't help, but be a bit senile about his behavior under... therapy. As you can tell, a person told me that I was under a lot of depression and misery... when it comes to life... such as this... but then again, I am assured that I am a little uncomfortable about this... which turns out that a certain someone I know received that for three years straight... So... Please forgive my ways if it's a little flinch for some that has therapies like this... In this tale, the person has issues for himself, but in a bad physical state... after a certain... misuse of events. Now, tread cautiously... and hopefully, you'll enjoy the story... and you're not alone if you had something such as minded... problems..._

* * *

_**Note -** The following story involves a man that needed his time with himself... but in a serious dark part of his life. I do not know how many had something such as this... but I know that this is like a cure to fill people that does have something with physical issues. So... If you have something related with physiological problems... This boy will tell this all for you of his own experiences... So... Read carefully... and maybe, I hope you enjoy this experience tale..._

* * *

**_Nightmare Conditions_**

**_Summary: _**_After the Battle City finals, one boy has a trouble of dealing a nightmare of his own... The question is: Will the nightmare come to pass or will it swallow him whole?_

* * *

"...So... What's your tale... and... your name is...?"

"...Well... I am a little off about myself, therapist... but I wanted to say that I... You can call me a boy that needs full attention... My name is..."

The boy was sitting close to a therapist that was asking in an introduction that was very... in a kind offering... to a boy that we all know. He was sitting with his head slumped against his hands and very... in full... content about his life that he... experienced after coming back to Domino. He was very in full depression of himself and yet, he wanted to talk with someone that could... brush it off his shoulders. He was very in full sighing as he talked with the therapist and nods about his questions. As he listens to the therapist shaking and nodding as well, the boy admitted his name in a slow... manner... and revealed his name:

"...My name is... Marik Ishtar... and I want to seek for your help. I'm looking for someone to talk with. Can you help me? I need your advice... but then again, will you... understand what I need? I just need someone to talk to... but you... would understand, will you?"

The therapist nodded as he wrote his name on a clipboard and simply... listened to his words. He was very a man that was special to him... but very wise at his... attitude about him. He then spoke the following words:

"...So..." The therapist started and simply... wrote in a careful manner... "...Your name seemed... a little familiar, young man... and I..." He stared at him... looking into his eyes. "...You seemed a bit offish with your life... but why so? What is wrong with you, Marik?"

"...Well..." He started with a very... comfortable tone... "...I'm a little... offish because of... of a man that I find as my friend... but I..." He shuffled into his feet. "...I am a little offish because of what I've done to him. I just wish he could notice me... but what... can I do? What can I do in order for him to care? I just wish..." He sniffled in a very teary... eyed look. "...He seemed a little angry at me and I wish... he would just... accept my apology."

"...So... What's wrong with your... friend?" The therapist asked in a very sophisticated behavior. He was intending him to speak his words and even listened to his... story in a very... cared and well thought... characteristic... listener attitude. The man that was... listening intently to Marik understood his behavior for five weeks every Monday and Saturday... He was very... not dull with his behavior and was a good shrink to cure... his serious sad issues... but then... He spoke... the words that made him for what he lives for... "...Why, young man... are you... being a little less of yourself?"

"...I um... needed your help with him. I was..." Marik stared at the floor in a very sad dead look. "...I was wondering about myself ever since I was..." He stared at his shoes and simply beat it against the carpet floor. "...I was wondering if you could... help me talk with him. I wanted him to be noticing if I... cared about his ways. I was..." He teared, grabbing a tissue from the box. "...I was being a little... pushed out on him... every single day when I tried to say that I... wanted him to be... someone for me..." Marik... sobbed in his chair, reclining against the lounge, staring at the ceiling in misery. "...I was a little bit sad at my attitude ever since... the tournament and I wish I never meant to hurt him... I just wish he... wasn't with a person that he wanted to... be... by his side." He then... blowed his nose in sadness. He was getting off handed... with his uncontrollable cry. "...I was mad at him and I wish he... would say that he... wanted to be... with me... for liking him."

Marik was very depressed for five weeks in a continuous pattern since a white haired man told him to stay far away since the Battle City tournament ended by default from Yugi... or as we all know, Yami Yugi. He simply told an explanation that by his sudden... abnormal... issues that kept haunting him every night of his life. Marik was told to go to the shrink after his sister, Ishizu Ishtar, was very in an extreme anger for his bad influence to... the man known as "Yami Bakura"... but he simply refused with... uncontrollable state that landed to... therapeutic... for his... unwell personality at him. As he continued after his defeat with... giving a better outcome to... Ryou Bakura... he simply couldn't withstand his... love for his Hikari, Ryo Bakura. As he walked and looked in different directions... Marik was very in a sigh that wasn't acting like he was faking. He was rather a man of his words... and even swear to himself that he will... pull through his ways and his fight. He continued to pace at his feet and simply made... sad reactions and simply didn't want to speak his confession as to why he went in... a therapeutic cubicle that kept everyone... far distant from him. He simply couldn't... stand anything with his mess in life... and wanted to escape his trap in doctoring.

As he paced in a manner that went on for five minutes, he just simply... continued to shake... weeping in the tissue. He continued with crying and sobbing in a howl that wasn't that soft and he complained in a very grumbled... way. "...I was very in... trouble with who I am for him... but I knew there was... something wrong about him... but why won't he noticed... anything about me? Why won't he noticed? I just wish I have a man by my side... and I just wish that he likes me more than his own... similar... identical mirror. I just wish he likes me more than him..."

"...I see. But really... sir... Why must you... be this mad at him... more than letting... him love him? I just wish you knew better than to be in his way. Now..." The man spoke in a very... quick... session. "...I want you to tell me about your ways and why you like him. Are you... having any sudden relation to him?"

"...Well... I was a little bit off that I am... and I wish I never meant to hurt him. I just I can... be with him and he feels the same. I just wish I knew what he is... but why must he hate me? Why does he hate everything with me?" He cried in a howl for others to hear in the cubicle. "...I wanted him to see that I care for him. I just wish he cares! I just wish he needs me instead of him!"

"...Listen... young man... I am sure that he..." The therapist simply... worded softly as he... noted in his file... "...I am assured that he cares at times such as yourself... but can you tell me... what is you?" He then scanned a reaction to see if he... will respond in return. "...I am assured that you needed some time to think about your actions... but then again, what is you exactly that just loves one man and even just..." He lowered his clipboard... to scan... his face with a shaking head. "...and even just be caring so hard to this man you love dearly... Do you only... love that man?" The therapist sighed... and he simply... couldn't approve as to why... he simply just love a single man and yet... He was... listening intently and seriously to his talk... although it seemed a little far fetched from his work. "...I think you need a man of someone besides himself. You need a man to care and love only for you."

"...But why?! I just wish he knew my feelings!! I just wish he cares! I just wish he stops loving that man! I want to be his partner!! Why won't you understand why though?!! I hate that man!! Why won't you care?!!" Marik exclaimed... in cried complaint. "I just wish you listened!! What am I?!!" He was getting a little... perplexed and very... ticked at his sudden result. He felt his heart was sinking lower and lower about it. "Why must you...!!"

"...Young man... Calm down!! Why won't you see that he needs his space with him and not what you only dreamed for yourself!! I just wish you stop and learn to be just... his friend. I just wish you knew how he feels. What is it with you? I must... ask you this one question: What is it with you that you only want his attention?"

"..." Marik... shook his head... and then... made a dark glare at the therapist in anger. He then slumped at the chair and complained at his behavior... It was not what he intended after everything he hinted... "...You know what? I hate everything you just said now... I want to get someone else... like him. I hate this session with you. I wish I had another way besides your advice."

The therapist stood up and then... approached the man in a look that said... a very hard... tone at him. He gripped at his shoulder... to affirm his ways. "...You know what, young man... I um... needed someone to see forth about... your behavior... I want him to talk about your feelings... and I wish I knew the man himself. Now... Wait here. I'll be right... back with him to speak... to you. Now... Stay in this lounge and talk to him about your behavior. I need to see him in person and ask his emotion about you."

And so... The man left him... and headed towards the waiting room... Marik watched him as he headed to... the hinge of the door... closing it after him. After three minutes, he opened the door... bringing a person that he finds familiar... The man known as his... acquaintance... sat... and then... stared at his surroundings. He was very in full wonder and loss. He then scowled at Marik with an impatient glare. He began in a word that says something about... Marik... and slowly confessed in a very... harassed reaction...

"...Hey... What's with you? Why are you being a man that can't do this alone? Why are you hiding about your feelings for me? I told you that I need your assurance... but I told you that you should listen to me!! Why are you... not listening to my words, Marik?!! Explain!!"

"...I didn't...!!" He retorted at the white haired man. He was acting very senile with a snarl. "...I just wish you care about me and not your... Hikari!! I hate that you don't...!!" He then... stood up from his seat and made... a horrifying... feature on his face. He was starting to get a little angry at him for once in his life... He couldn't take anymore with his bad... influence. Marik was getting upset with it all... and simply... knocked the seat in his way. He stomped away and shrieked at everyone... "...Out of my way!! I hate you!! I hate you, you stupid!! I hate your... stupid Hikari!! Stupid dumb shit!! I hate everything to do with him!!"

Marik trampled away with a scream in his voice... as he marched outside in a force to face the world around him... It was like he couldn't withstand about his own life anymore... Everything to do with the way his life went... All his sessions or even his own issues at hand... Nothing seemed right within his eyes. Marik started murmuring to himself as he stomps towards a cafe nearby in his wake... The cafe was... wafting certain smells to his nose... and so... He entered with a sound of a bell tinkling above him. He spotted a person that was working... and was cleaning the counter with a raised eyebrow... at him.

"...May I help you?" Asked the woman from the counter. "...I'm a little busy... Do you want anything?"

"...Listen up," Marik began as he headed towards the counter. "...I'm a little... of a passerby and I need..." He places the money in the counter hastily. "...I need some food and I need it now... Please help me. I need some food to eat... but I need your help as well. I'm trying to get a person to care for me. Will you help?"

"...Sir, what do you want from me? What are you... to ask me for help? Why must you... first... give me Egyptian money? Don't you know that..." She looked at him with distain... annoyance. "...Whatever you given me doesn't work in Japan... and I need to call for the... police... at you." She made a run at the phone... and dialed the numbers. "...Hello? Police... help me about this man. Help me and he... gave me some sort of money that wasn't yen. Help me get rid of him."

"...Ma'm, I didn't mean it... I was just..." Marik apologized through her phoning... and he simply... brought it to lower from her ear... He then spoke kindly at her, pleading for mercy. "Why must you...?"

Marik was unaware that he was... appearing to look like something familiar... but as he went towards the woman... his form scarily changed into... something unknown and yet, familiar to us. It was something creepy and something that simply... terrifies the entire neighborhood... even to this point. As he... tries to fight the woman, it took two hours of them to quit and... a woman made a stepping move to enter into the cafe. When the woman appeared, she scowled and simply... immediately made a sudden... action towards the counter, in full... strict like anger.

"...Sir..." The woman came closer, located in another part of the counter... heading at Marik sharply. "...Why are you...? Why are you harassing that woman?"

The woman that made a grip and approached closer... was actually a police... a Japanese authority.

Marik... slowly made a grip as well... but then, when he turned to face her... he slowly... turned in white... causing something to change...

...to change back to his original form of himself... and he went paler... and shrink away when... she barked at him for his look.

She couldn't remain to say anything at him... and she simply ordered him to go... against the corner. Marik was forced against the wall as she spoke in a dead sharp growl. She made certain movements at him and checked his wallet. As she did, Marik squirmed... and writhed in agony... and then, she spoke as she handcuffed his wrists. It was not a nice scene... that anyone ever forgotten. The woman simply gave a commanding like interrogation at him. As she pinned him hard, she couldn't believe at who he was... and his abnormal condition. She shook her head in anger and told... more authority backups.

"...Hey... Are you... Are you harassing that girl?!" She asked in a growl after two minutes of checking his pockets. "...You know what? I'm going to take you to the station if you continue. If you don't cooperate, I'll have you silence from your... certain harassment. I just knew you before... but I should have known that you didn't... repay the steering boat last time. I had to... ask you a certain question. Did you... stole it? Answer me. Answer me, boy!"

Marik... simply had his eyes widened at those words... and panicked... and forcefully, started... begging on the floor in tears.

He then placed his fists, hitting it against the ground.

He then shouted at her... but impolitely in a way that send the others to run for cover... "...I didn't mean it!! I just wish I knew who I was! I just wish to find someone to help me! Help me, please!! I just saw...!!"

"...Hey... What's your problem? Why are you...?" The officer... which, this time, was a man... suddenly spoken in turn... and watched the man fisting upon the floor... turning to... the woman that pinned him. He then... snarled at him as well. "...Sir... What's wrong with you? Why are you on the floor, young man?"

Marik... howled in anguish. He then screamed... like he used to feel when his other was sending him off to... the shadows. It reminded him that he was a man that was trapped in loneliness of his own. He screamed and screamed louder for others to look within the cafe. It caused a big scenery to everyone around him. He fisted once again and cried in mercy.

"...I just want someone... please!! I just wish that I had someone!! I need somebody to help me!! I just want to be... having someone to care!!" Marik sobbed in sadness. "...Why must you...?!!"

It was then... the door...

...jingled and someone...

...was watching him with a look that was...

...in total mute.

"...Hey... Have you seen my...?" The man spoken... within Marik's ear.

He paused... and then... Marik... shut his own eyes. He didn't want another person to tell him another... word that he shouldn't be around. He simply thought in anger.

_I am such an idiot to him! I hate everything I've done! I hate this life and I wish he never loves that damn...!! _

The voice was pulled in... towards his ear again when he addressed at him. He heard a shuffling sound... like he was... bending on his knees.

The voice... started saying, "...Hey... What are you...?"

Marik... opened his eyes... and he looked up... seeing the person before him. He noticed the man that entered. It was none other...

...than Yami...

...Bakura.

He saw him against the floor and started... crouching to see eye to eye at him. He then spoke in a low tone.

"...Hey... Marik, what are you doing? Why are you on the... floor exactly?"

Marik simply shook his head and weeped in sorrow. He quickly... gain his composure and backed away from him. He was thinking... in critical statement.

_No... Not you. Not you again! I just wish you leave me alone! I hate me again and my lies at you! I just wish I never meant to harm you anymore. I just wish I went all the way home. I want to go away all over again. I just want someone to care for. _

_Why must he hurt me again? Can't he realize that I need a better life than this?! I just wish that I had a friend as always. Why must he hurt everything I want? I couldn't be anything for him at all..._

He sniffed in tears... and started shakily speaking. "...I just..." Marik began with a whimper. "...I just want to go back... home. You don't care about me. You hate me."

Yami Bakura couldn't believe his words.

He simply... didn't say another... word at all.

He then sighed at him.

"...Look..." Yami Bakura toned a little... darkly and sadly. "...I just think you didn't listen to my words. Do you think I hate you?" He frowned as he said this. "...What makes you think that I hate you?"

"...But you..." he whined in misery.

_What's the point of me saying anything to him? He hates me! He hates me... and only likes his own...!! _

He weeped in sober... and feels to run for life.

But...

He remained where he was.

He then spoke in sadness... that made everyone remain in hush remote.

He shouted the words and screamed at his only... remaining like friend. He couldn't bare it anymore and just... let it out with such... pain and suffering.

"...You hate me!! You hate everything I am!!"

"..."

Yami Bakura... stayed rooted to the spot and then...

He said...

...after three minutes of silence...

"...Why would I be angry at always upon you? What did I do wrong? What did I do? Answer me."

It wasn't an asking demand or simply a yell from him... but it was more of a sad sadistic tone at him. Yami Bakura made a pinch to his lip.

But then...

He simply, slowly... told him one word... that simply...

...made Marik silent as well.

"...Up."

Marik sniffed... and yet, he slowly made a move to stand. He then stared into the man's eyes. He was actually on the verge to flee from him and never spoke again. Never in his mind that he wants to return after everything he went through.

But...

For Yami Bakura, he was actually... knowing that this turned out to be the worst.

He then...

...brought his hand slowly upon his shoulder. As he did, he didn't say a bark or... a commanding tone. He simply just said the last sad words... as he was told to leave the cafe... being dragged by the officers...

"...Marik... What you have done didn't seem fair either. I just wish you didn't harm my feelings either. I just want to say that I... am still your friend. But I... wanted to say that you shouldn't have done this at all. Next time, I want you to be okay and always. Just don't... tell me why I shouldn't love anyone or my Hikari."

He then watched him in sadness as he was separated from him.

The last thing that Marik heard from him was only... small words as he headed into the car... "See you..."

When he was taken, he was left in the cell for two months straight. He was left in jail and he remained there. During his stay, he finds himself that it was the worst he ever went through. Each day by day... without a single meal or even a visit from anyone... with no communication or contact, he was left in loneliness and depression... as weeks went by. As he went in solitude without a single bit of help, he never seem to have a little time to himself and was... watched over by police's own eyes. He was monitored and captive... even when he went in trial without an attorney. In the last points of time, he was accused for treason to Japan... and no one ever knew what became of Marik at all.

Within the last, before he was put to silence, he spoke one final words when he went in vital recording... just to end this tale:

"...I should have known that he doesn't think of me that way... but I knew it was for the best. I was selfish and I hate everything within my life. I just wish he didn't really love his Hikari... but maybe, I'll see him when I... when I went home to Cairo... as soon as I'm out of my... cell like... prison. I guess... I was a liar and a fool to recieve this life like this... but I knew I'm just... a man that cannot control my nightmare conditions."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And that brings the end to "Nightmare Conditions". Although we don't know as to why Marik... went away and what happened... We may see him another time... in the "Trip To Egypt". He was actually harmed in the process in the end... but..._

_With all due, we do not know as to why he cannot stay longer within this content. So... With that said, I hope you learned a tale to give to others that needed something to rely for... and next time, be aware that no one is not that always that cruel and horrible. Just so you know... I am not as well. Thank you for reading and I'll see you on my next one-shot..._

_Farewell... and I hope you have a nice time of your life._


End file.
